Greg Evigan
|birth_place = Perth Amboy, New Jersey, U.S. |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1976-present |series = Dallas (first series) in guest appearance |character = Willie Guest in "Runaway" in Season 2 (ep.#7) }} Greg Evigan (born October 14, 1953) makes a guest appearance as troubled teen Willie Guest, whom Lucy Ewing takes up with after she's ran away from Southfork Ranch in the Season 2 episode of Dallas titled "Runaway". Greg is best known for his role in the 1970s NBC-TV sitcom/action television series B. J. and the Bear, the NBC sitcom My Two Dads, P.S. I Luv U and TekWar. Early life Born in South Amboy, New Jersey, the son of Barbara Elizabeth, a homemaker, and Ralph Milan Evigan, an electrician, Greg grew up in Sayreville, New Jersey, and attended Sayreville War Memorial High SchoolGreg Evigan Biography (1953-) , graduating in 1971. In 2007 he was inducted into the school's Alumni Hall of Fame for his contributions to the arts. [http://suburban.gmnews.com/news/2007/0524/Front_page/007.html Four alumni inducted into h.s. Hall of Fame (The Suburban)] Career Evigan was a teen idol during the late 1970s and early 1980s. He auditioned for and landed roles in Jesus Christ Superstar and Grease (in which he played the leading character). Greg is best known for his work in three hit television series: *'1979–1981' - B. J. and the Bear, where he starred as Billie Joe "B.J." McKay, a truck driver whose best friend was a chimpanzee named Bear; *'1987–1990' - My Two Dads, in which a teenage girl is raised by two past boyfriends of her deceased mother together when it cannot be determined which is the father; *'Mid-1990s -' TekWar, a science fiction series based on a series of books by Star Trek actor William Shatner (who also co-starred). TekWar originated as a series of two-hour television movies in 1994, and then became a series of hour-long episodes that ran in 1995-96. However, Evigan appeared in other productions as well. It was with B. J. and the Bear (which actually began in 1978 as a made for television movie) that Evigan reached pop-star status, and he began receiving cover from such magazines as Tiger Beat, Teen Beat and many other magazines geared towards teenaged girls. In 1980 he posed bare-chested for a pin-up wall poster. Evigan was played by the actor Mark Gatiss in several When Insects Attack segments in 1998 and When Things Get Knocked Over segments in 1999 episodes of the British television sketch show This Morning with Richard Not Judy. Personal life/Family Evigan is married to dancer Pamela C. Serpe and has three children. His youngest daughter, Briana Evigan, is the lead actress in Step Up 2: The Streets and Step Up: All In. Another daughter is actress Vanessa Lee Evigan. Vanessa was in the Christmas movie Holiday In Handcuffs, with Mario Lopez and Melissa Joan Hart/ Trudy, Vanessa portrayed the sister of Trudy. Evigan's son Jason is the front man of a popular LA-based band called "After Midnight Project", and wrote the song "Perfect Day" for Legally Blonde's soundtrack. References External links Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:First Series Cast